Sleepless
by xXxWalkingInTheRainxXx
Summary: Hermione has been finding herself sleepless alot lately and has been blaming it on Ron. But she lets him help her get to sleep anyway. Romione.


Hermione woke with a start, the mangled faces of the shadowy creatures still imprinted in her mind. She let her eyes flutter shut for a moment before deciding she wouldn't be able to sleep without someone to comfort her. Yes, it did sound childish, but Hermione knew that she just wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise. She sat up slowly, swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She looked over at Ginny's bed, where she saw a sleeping figure, snoring softly. She carefully walked over to the door, which was slightly ajar, and tugged it open. She stepped out onto the landing and shivered slightly from the change of temperature. She closed the door quietly and made to climb the stairs to Ron's attic bedroom. She was extra careful not to step on the enchanted steps.

Once at Ron's bedroom door, she saw a soft bluish light, and heard two voices which belonged to Harry and Ron. She peeked in the slightly ajar door and opened it a crack more, the thin sliver of light spilling out onto the landing. She poked her head through the door and whispered; "Ron, can I come in?"

Ron and Harry's heads automatically snapped up at once, and once they saw Hermione's face, illuminated by the feeble wand-light, they relaxed.

"Sure, come in." Ron replied.

Hermione opened the door a bit wider and slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. She glanced around the familiar room, the bright orange bedspread on Ron's un-made bed, the posters of the Chuddley Cannons Quidditch players, zooming in and out of their posters on broomsticks, plastered across the walls, and the most familiar of them all was Ron, sitting on the floor of his bedroom, his red hair tousled-looking, playing a game of wizard chess with Harry. She walked into the room, like a sleepy child, and sat down next Ron.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered, "can I sleep in here?"

She placed her head on Ron's shoulder and relaxed a bit.

"S-sure 'Mione. Where are you gonna sleep, I can wake mum up and ask her to get the-" Ron was cut off by Hermione's soft whisper

"In your bed."

"Bloody hell, Hermione." Ron scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Are you sure? Where am I gonna sleep?" He stood up quickly and held his hand out for Hermione.

"You can sleep with me; I won't bite." Hermione was smirking softly.

Hermione noticed Ron's ears turn red and smiled inwardly.

Ron walked over to his bed and helped Hermione in.

"I'll just kip on the lounge." Ron mumbled after Hermione was settled in.

"No." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand before he could walk over to the door, "I want you to sleep with me."

"I'm gonna go before things get awkward." Harry muttered, standing up and walking to the door, "you two will want your privacy." As he left, Hermione caught a smirk on his pale face.

"Ron, come over here." Hermione patted the bed next to her.

"Seriously Hermione, I shouldn't," Ron scratched his neck, nervously, "It won't look right."

"Please, Ron, I need someone to comfort me."

"O-ok." Ron muttered and climbed into his bed next to Hermione. As soon as he had gotten comfortable, Hermione curled up against his side and draped an arm over his stomach. He found it hard to not smirk. He reached over and started to trace circles over Hermione's arm with the arm that wasn't trapped between Hermione's body and his.

He heard Hermione moan and glanced at her, gazing up at him through sleepy eyes. "I like that." She whispered, shifting her weight a bit to allow Ron to be more comfortable.

"I'm glad." Was all ron could say.

Ron didn't notice Hermione pull his Pyjama top up to reveal a fraction of skin, which Hermione started to stroke.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered, breathlessly. Hermione stopped stroking his waist abruptly "Do that again." He whispered.

Hermione continued to stroke Ron's waist and after minute she felt tired herself.

"Ron, I'm tired." She managed to whisper.

"You can go to sleep if you like." Hermione nodded against his chest and let her eyes flutter shut. She felt Ron stroking her hair and arm tenderly. She made a small humming noise in her throat, then let sleep consume her.

After about ten minutes of watching Hermione sleep, Ron felt himself drifting off. He stopped stroking Hermione's hair and arm and adjusted his position slightly, making himself more comfortable, wrapped his arms around Hermione, kissed her softly on her forehead and whispered, "'Night, 'Mione." Before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
